The housing of an electrical component, for example a potentiometer, is usually secured to an object, which then determines the position of the spindle actuating this component. This can cause problems if the axis of rotation of the electrical component relative to an actuating element is not correctly aligned. For example, a potentiometer can be used as a turning position sensor for the throttle valve of an internal combustion engine with the turning spindle of the potentiometer being coupled by a linkage with the axis of rotation of the throttle valve. As used thus, the potentiometer housing is secured to the engine block and vibrations, installation tolerances or thermal expansions can distort the linkage, having negative effects on the measurements. Similar problems can appear in the adjustment of vehicle brake linings when brake lining wear is detected through the position of a linkage of a potentiometer. The same applies analogously for selector switches used to scan limit positions or for other electrical components that are actuated by a turning spindle.